Daddy dont cry
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Ayah yang baik hatinya. Ayah yang kami sayangi. Ayah yang selalu aku tunggu untuk menjemputku pulang./Jika banyak orang berkata kasih Ibu sepanjang jalan, bagiku kasih Ayah sepanjang kuku jemari.. Warning inside! For Father Days


Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Daddy... Dont cry © Saitou senichi

Peringatan! Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC, AU, OC, sudut pandang dari oc.

.

.

_Ayah yang baik hatinya. Ayah yang kami sayangi._

_Ayah yang selalu aku tunggu untuk menjemputku pulang._

―_For Father Days_

_._

Jika banyak orang berkata kasih Ibu sepanjang jalan, bagiku kasih Ayah sepanjang kuku jemari. Ketika kuku itu dipotong, ia akan terus tumbuh. Begitu pula rasa kasih yang diberikan Ayah untuk diriku maupun Ibuku.

"Suri... Bisakah kau sikat sepatu Ayahmu?"

"Baik, Ibu!"

Kami keluarga Riddle yang terpinggirkan. Kami tinggal disebuah gubuk di pinggiran kota. Keadaan kami bisa dibilang terlalu berkecukupan. Diusiaku yang menginjak tujuh tahun diharuskan mengerti keadaan. Tidak bisa meminta dibelikan ini dan itu. sudah bersekolahpun terasa cukup.

"Sikat... sikat," aku bersenandung sembari menyikat beberapa bagian sepatu usang Ayah yang kotor. Terdengar pintu terbuka, membuat aku maupun Ibu menoleh ke arah suara. Disana terlihat sosok Ayah yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan topi yang menutupi.

Ibu tersenyum lalu beranjak dari wastafel menuju Ayah dan berkata,"selamat datang." Lalu mengambil mantel dan topi Ayah untuk di gantung. Setelah itu aku akan berhambur mendatangi Ayah. Menanyainya tentang hal ini dan itu. Dan dengan segala kesabarannya ia akan menjawab segala pertanyaanku.

Bukankah indah? Kami memang keluarga serba kekurangan, namun bahagia secara bersamaan karena kami melakukannya dengan Ikhlas. Ini bukan pemikiran naif, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

.

_Ayah pernah berkata disuatu waktu, ketika kami berkumpul dalam rumah di tengah badai beserta ember dan baskom disekeliling kami. "Jika dijalani dengan rasa ikhlas..." aku memandang raut wajah kedua orangtuaku. "Semua terasa lebih baik." Kemudian Ibu dan Ayah tersenyum kepadaku._

_Aku tak akan pernah lupa. Bahwa kami pernah bahagia._

_._

Selama ada Ayah dan Ibu... Semua masalah tidak akan terlalu berat. Aku anak perempuan berusia sembilan tahun, dengan pemikiran yang dibuat dewasa oleh keadaan. Bukan pola hidup seperti orang dewasa, hanya sifatku saja. Tentunya dalam hal positif. Jadi ketika dalam situasi seperti ini, aku masih bisa memilih mana yang penting dan tidak.

"Hermione, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ayah mengelus punggung Ibu yang sedari tadi terbatuk.

Di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat. Wajah Ibuku masih cantik, dengan guratan kelembutan yang terdapat dalam sisi matanya. Ia mengajari aku dan Ayah tentang kesungguhan, kesetiaan, pengabdian. Kami menyayanginya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tom." Napas Ibu tersengal-sengal. Aku menatap wajahnya, Ibuku yang cantik... Ibuku yang selalu cerewet dengan suara lantang... Kini ia tidak bisa lagi menceramahi aku maupun Ayah. "Belikan saja Suri baju hangat baru, sebentar lagi musim dingin."

_Ibuku yang selalu memperhatikan keperluan kami tanpa memandang kondisinya..._

_Aku sayang Ibu... jadi... _

"Tidak mau."

_Aku harus menjadi anak baik... _

_._

_Sebelum Ibu meninggalkan kami di dunia ini... Ia mengingatkan kami suatu hal..._

_Keikhlasan dalam menjalani hidup..._

_Dan..._

_Kesungguhan yang merasuk hati..._

_._

Hermione Jean Riddle― Ibuku, meninggal ketika daun maple berguguran. Tanah yang dingin membatasi raga kami. Angin membelai ranting pohon makam menimbulkan derit aneh. Satu persatu kerabat Ibu meninggalkan kami, beberapa dari mereka menepuk pundak Ayah yang terduduk di depan makam Ibu.

Ada yang mengelus puncak kepalaku, "Suri..." Aku tahu itu suara Ginny Potter― kerabat Ibu. "Kau mau menginap di rumah...? bersama Albus?" aku tidak menjawab. Hanya menggeleng lemah dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada punggung Ayah.

_Aku mau bersama Ayah saja..._

Dingin yang merasuk tubuh. Jalur air mataku yang sudah mengering. Hati Ayah terguncang. Beliau tidak menangis, aku sempat bertanya dalam hati. Benarkah ia menyayangi Ibuku? Kenapa Ayah tidak menangis ketika Ibu menghembuskan napas terakhir di pangkuannya? Aku baru tersadar. Selama ini― sepenglihatanku― Ayah tidak―belum pernah menangisi suatu hal.

_Ayah seorang laki-laki yang kuat. Ia pantrang menitikan air mata dihadapan orang terkasihnya._

Ketika malam tiba. Aku terduduk di kamarku sembari memeluk figura berisikan foto miliknya. Setelah pergi dari makam Ibu, Ayah memegang lengan kecilku dengan erat. Ketika aku mendongak, sinar matahari menerpa wajah Ayah. Membuatku silau. Kemudian Ayah berkata; "_mari pulang..._"

_Ini pertama kalinya selama hidupku, Ayah dan aku pulang ke rumah tanpa Ibu._

Aku tak bisa tidur. Lebih baik aku tidur bersama dengan Ayah. lantai kayu berderit ketika aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Melewati ruang dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang keluarga. Aku menatap wastafel yang selalu Ibu gunakan untuk mencuci piring.

"_Suri... Bisakah kau sikat sepatu Ayahmu_?"

Suara Ibu bergema dalam benakku. Merasuk kedalam sanubariku. Ketika menoleh, aku dapat melihat sinar remang yang berasal dari kamar tidur Ayah dan Ibuku. Satu-satunya sinar yang berada di dalam rumah kami saat ini. Aku melangkah dengan perlahan, tidak ingin mengejutkan Ayah. Langkahku terhenti dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Aku melihat Ayah yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tangan saling bertaut. Meski sinar lilin memantulkan cahaya, kedua mata biru keabuan Ayah... Terlihat kosong...

Berbalik dengan cepat, aku segera mengambil sepatu Ayah lalu menyikatnya.

.

_Aku akan menjadi anak baik untuknya._

.

"Ayah. Ayah. Ayah." aku memanggil namanya sembari berjalan di belakang mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Berharap Ayah akan berbalik.

"Hm?" Ayah terhenti di depan wastafel. Suara keran air meramaikan ruangan.

"Antar aku sekolah," biasanya Ibu yang selalu mengantarku. Tapi sekarang rutinitas itu Ayah yang melakukannya.

Ayah berbalik menghadapku. Kedua tangannya ia keringkan dengan celemek hijau tua milik Ibu yang dikenakannya. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu Ayah! Lihat aku sudah rapi daritadi," ucapku sembari merentangkan tangan, memintanya untuk menggendongku.

Ayah tidak berubah. Ia masih seperti dahulu, meski sekarang hanya ada aku. Ayah selalu mengendongku sampai sekolah. Kami selalu menikmati setiap perjalanan. Ayah yang baik hatinya... Ayahku yang selalu diam-diam menangis ketika tengah malam tanpa suara.

"Ayah..."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menjadi anak baik, untuk Ayah dan Ibu."

.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja, hingga suatu hari yang cerah. Ayah menunggu di depan gerbang dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah boneka bebek berwarna kuning. Aku berlari menujunya.

"Ayah?" aku tersenyum senang menerima boneka itu. "Ini untukku?"

Ayah berjongkok, menatap mataku dengan lembut. "Tentu." Kemudian ia berdiri lalu menggenggam lenganku.

_Aku kira kami akan pulang ke rumah._

"Ayah... Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah seorang teman."

.

"_Keikhlasan tidak pernah ada habisnya._

_Apalagi kesabaran._

_Yang terbatas hanyalah kemampuan Ayah untuk menghadapi hidup."_

.

"Tom... Aku mau mengasuh anak ini."

"..."

.

.

"...keterbatasan kemampuan Ayah, untuk mempertahankan motif hidup kita selama ini yang dijalani. Sekarang Suri akan tinggal dengan seorang keluarga utuh. Ayah akan bekerja jauh sekali... Jadi Suri harus menjadi anak baik. Tinggal disini... Tidak merepotkan pasangan itu." Ayah bicara di depan gerbang rumah yang tidak ku ketahui milik siapa.

"Ayah... Maafkan aku, apakah aku menjadi anak yang nakal?" aku takut, Ayah menangis karena aku menjadi anak yang tidak baik.

"Tidak." Ayah menyampirkan helaian rambutku ke belakang telinga, "Suri adalah anak baik."

Ketika aku menatap kedua bola mata Ayah. Aku rasa... Ada sesuatu hal yang Ayah sembunyikan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat sosok perempuan dan lelaki dewasa tersenyum kearahku. Aku takut, dengan sigap aku memegang kain celana Ayahku ketika beliau berdiri dan menyalami mereka.

Ketika pembicaraan orang dewasa itu berhenti. Ayah menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri, "perkenalkan namamu."

_Aku tak pernah tahu maksud Ayah._

Dengan ragu-ragu aku memberanikan diri menatap mereka. "Namaku Suri... Suri Riddle."

Mereka tersenyum melihatku. Aku bingung dengan keadaan ini. Masih memeluk erat boneka itu, aku bertanya pada Ayah. "Ayah. aku mau pulang."

"Sekarang disinilah rumahmu," aku menoleh pada Ayah. "Ayah... akan secepatnya menjemputmu."

Ayah memberikan lenganku kepada pasangan itu. "Ayah... apakah aku anak nakal?"

"..."

"Ayah akan menjemputku? Kan."

"..."

.

_Aku tak pernah tahu keinginan Ayah saat itu..._

_Aku hanya berusaha menjadi anak baik..._

_Aku hanya ingin... Membahagiakan Ayah..._

.

"AYAH! AYAH...!"

Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Tapi Ayah tetap pergi menjauh. Selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu menunggu Ayah menjemputku. Selama itu pula aku mengetahui maksud Ayah memberikanku pada pasangan Malfoy ini. Sewaktu itu Ayah dalam krisis, ayah takut tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Ayahku menyerah. Disisi lain hatiku, aku benci terhadap Ayah. Namun disisi lain aku menyayanginya.

Hingga hari ini pun... Ayah masih belum menjemputku.

_Ayah... Kapan Ayah akan menjemputku?_

.

.

.

Seorang wanita― Astoria Malfoy menangis melihat sosok putri angkatnya terdiam tanpa makan sepanjang hari. Anak itu― Suri selalu menunggu di teras dengan bonekanya. Menunggu Tom yang sebenarnya tidak bisa menjemputnya.

"Suri..." suara Astoria begitu gemetar melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Suri. "Sudah waktunya makan malam."

Suri masih bergeming. Menatap jalanan yang sepi, berharap sosok Ayahnya menjemput. "Ayah... belum datang..."

Dia menutup mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isak. "Tom... Ayahmu tak akan datang."

"Tante... Ayah belum datang..."

Astoria hanya mampu menangis melihat Suri. Tom tak akan pernah datang. Sebenarnya Tom menitipkan Suri karena ia takut. Takut akan menularkan penyakit yang ia derita. Penyakit sama yang telah merenggut isterinya. Sebenarnya Tom tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Suri waktu itu, ia selalu melihat keadaan Suri dari kejauhan. Melihat anaknya berdiri di teras sembari mengayunkan kaki, menunggu ia hadir untuk menjemputnya. Sampai tiga tahun yang lalu penyakit _tubercholosis_ mulai ganas menggerogotinya, dan mengantarkannya kepada isteri tercintanya.

_Kasih Ibu sepanjang jalan. Kasih Ayah sepanjang kuku. Kasih anak sepanjang usia..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ayah... aku ingin pulang..."_

_._

_._

_E_N**D**

.

.

A/n : tiba-tiba saja saya rindu kedua orangtua saya ketika saya sakit (dia curhat) terimakasih sudah membaca. Ini semua untuk my best Ayah, ayahku tercinta yang akhirnya menjemputku...


End file.
